Earth-09.1
Earth-09.1 is one of the infinite realities in the DC Multiverse. On this particular Earth, a war between the governments of the world ravaged the planet and the beings on it. Half of humanity was killed in the conflict, known as World War Three, and dozens of superheroes who participated died in it. The casualty list includes Superman, Batman, Nightwing, Donna Troy, Queen Hippolyta, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, Selina Kyle, Captain Marvel, Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Arrow, Mia Dearden, Connor Hawke, Alan Scott, Jay Garrick, Ted Grant, Barry Allen, Wally West, J'onn J'onzz, Zatanna, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, John Stewart, Ray Palmer, Katar Hol, Shayera Hol, Carol Ferris, Power Girl, Blue Beetle, the Question, the Huntress, Cassandra Sandsmark, Supergirl, Jade, Obsidian, Alec Holland, Fire, Ice, Geo-Force, Black Lightning, Katana, Metamorpho, Halo, and dozens of others. The deaths were not limited to just heroes, however. Lex Luthor, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Ra's al Ghul, Sinestro, Gorilla Grodd, Zoom, Poison Ivy, Black Adam, the Riddler, Deathstroke, the Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Killer Frost, Captain Cold, Merlyn the Magnificent, Cheshire, Count Vertigo, Hugo Strange, Black Manta, Bane, the Cheetah, Giganta, the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, and the Parasite were amongst the deceased villains. In the wake of World War Three, the survivors took to reestablishing humanity amongst the ruined landscape. Tim Drake and Barbara Gordon brought Gotham City back from a state of devastation. Wonder Woman became the queen of the Amazons in the place of her deceased mother Hippolyta. Orin attempted to keep Atlantis thriving. As society began to stabilize and thrive again, superheroes and villains reemerged to continue their eternal battle. Among the stars, the Martian race began to reemerge, the near-extinct Green Lantern Corps continued its crusade against evil, and the New Gods entered a war with the Red Lantern Corps. Queen Diana sent an Amazon named Troia to Man's World to be Themyscira's emissary. With Diana's approval as the last surviving founding member of the Justice League, Troia reformed the League, recruiting other superheroes such as Tim Drake (now called Nightwing), Captain Atom (who became the team's leader), Mary Marvel (who took up the name Captain Marvel in honor of her brother's death), Red Tornado (a new and upgraded version, who is inexperienced and naive), Micro (a clone of Ray Palmer and Lex Luthor), Black Archer (the son of Green Arrow and Black Canary), and Connor Kent (now called Superman.) The new Justice League soon reclaimed the title of the world's greatest heroes, and fought against the likes of a new Injustice League, Dr. Sivana, the White Martians, Solomon Grundy, Amazo v.2.0, and the Red Lantern Corps. However, a bombing attack on Gotham City launched by Dr. Sivana that could've been prevented by the League led its members to divide into two squads: Justice League Gold (who dealt with crime in a traditional manner) and Justice League Black (who dealt with crime with more secretive, proactive methods.) The Gold squad came to be led by Superman, while the Black squad elected Nightwing to be its leader. The two squads would come to butt heads various times over the next few years.